The date
by sosise
Summary: the date of Seigaku's Tezuka x Fuji versus the date of Rikkai's Sanada x Yukimura. A crack and drama about their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Place : In Tezuka Kunimitsu's humble room.

"Nee.. Tezuka…"

"Yes, Fuji?"

"…nothing."

"All right."

Another 4 minutes passed…

"Nee, Tezuka…?"

"Yes, Fuji?"

"… nothing."

"All right."

Another 18 minutes.

"Nee… Tezuka…"

"Yes, Fuji?"

"Would you stop reading that idiot poem book and lick me????"

"Fu..Fuji!" Tezuka blushed into crimson red. But Fuji ignored the cute reaction, as he was too pissed off with his buchou.

"what? Am I wrong? This is Sunday, I am here to make out with you, you were the one who invite me and now… we are spending the time just reading these poetic books? I am bored, Tezuka, BORED!!!!!"

"Fuji, we are still in high school…"

"So what? We are healthy high school student! We are on our prime! Come on, Tezuka, I will straddle you…" Fuji climbed to Tezuka's chair and pulled the zipper of Tezuka's 'garage' down. Tezuka tried to hold Fuji.

"Fuji, we are still in high school and my parents are downstairs…"

"Tezuka… don't you want to sleep with me?" Fuji flattered his long eyelashes at Tezuka, who is now gulping down excess saliva.

"I want to, but…"

"It's not like I asked you to be the bottom! Come on, Tezuka… I need you so badly in my body…I am tired…"

"No!" Tezuka was hanging onto his last thread of common sense before in the end, he lifted Fuji. Although he had injured his hand, he was still strong enough to carry his demanding queen to the bed. Fuji was smiling. He liked the smell and warmth Tezuka's chest contains. Fuji was put gently on top of the bed.

"Tezuka… come…" Fuji said seductively, offering his hands and body to Tezuka. But Tezuka stopped and turned back.

"If you are tired, you better sleep. It may help."

Fuji is now at the limit of his patience.

"TEZUKA KUNIMITSU!"

Tezuka was shocked and jumped a bit before facing Fuji's angry face. Fuji's eyes were opened by now, flashing dangerous warning light.

"I AM ANGRY NOW!"

"Fuji, please…"

"Shut up! I am going home!" Fuji stomped through the room, to the door. But just one step before the door, he turned back.

"I will give you one chance to make this up. I want you to plan a date with me. if I don't feel satisfied, I want a break up! I am leaving!"

BRAK! The door was closed. Tezuka looked at the door.

What? A date? With Fuji? Where? What? How? Tezuka felt lost and started to get the usual headache. Fuji has always had his way on him. He always made him full of headache, but also loves. It's pathetic. But Tezuka willing to do anything for Fuji; he is so precious.

So precious that he wouldn't want to hurt or dirty him before their marriage.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Time : same day, same hour as previous entry.

Place : Sanada's family house's dojo.

"Sanada…"

"Yes, Yukimura?"

"…No."

"Yes."

Another 7 minutes passed.

"Sanada…"

"Yes, Yukimura?"

"…No."

"Yes."

Another 23 minutes passed.

"Sanada…"

"Yes?"

"Can we… finish this meditation session and move to your bedroom?"

"Not now, Yukimura. We have only meditated for 2 hours. We need another 2."

"Meditation…"

"Yes."

"Why am I meditating, again?"

"Because you said you need to clear your head with my help. And I am giving you my help."

"Oh yes." Yukimura smiled coldly. "I think we are really miss-communicated here."

"Pardon me?"

"My version of 'help from you' is different. This is not what I expected."

"Well? Is there any better ways?"

"… Am I… am I not attractive enough?"

"Eh? Yukimura…?"

Sanada looked to his side, where Yukimura just sat with head down. Sanada could feel the presence of tears. He tried to calm down. What is the meaning Yukimura has been trying to tell him? He remembered this Friday… Yukimura asked him shyly, face all red and the Platinum pair behind him smiling suspiciously.

"Come on, buchou! You can do it!" Niou whispered, but loud enugh for everybody to hear. Yagyuu smiled and patted Yukimura's shoulder. In a second Sanada felt a pang of jealousy… Yukimura is being touched by other guy. But the next second, he was stunned by Yukimura's blushing face, which looks utterly adorable…

"canIgotoyourhousetmorrow?" Yukimura said something in speed of sound.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Can … I… Oh, I don't know!"

"What happened, Yukimura?" Now Sanada couldn't help but worry about his buchou.

"I… need to clear my head first." Yukimura whispered, barely audible.

"don't run now, dear buchou." Niou smiled. "Sanada, buchou wanted your help to clear his head and body tomorrow, how about it? Invite him to your house!"

"My house? Why?" Sanada still couldn't understand what that means.

"because your house have great open places where you can do 'interesting things' without being caught. Saturday… it will be closed, isn't it? The dojo?"

"well, yeah…"

And that was how they came to meditate together in the empty dojo room.

Back to present, Yukimura has already pulled his head and starred at Sanada. "Am I… not attractive enough?"

"I… I think you are the mot attractive, but…"

"Liar! You don't find me attractive that's why you don't want to sleep with me!"

"HAH?"

"you don't like me? or is it because we both men?"

"Yukimura… I…"

"I lo…love you, Sanada! But… why… why… I must confess my feelings like this? It feels I am being punished… my feet couldn't move anymore…" Yukimura cried. Tears as big as pearl strolled down his cheek. "You beast! I … hate you!"

"Don't cry, please? Don't… don't cry… I am really happy, I am. I love you too."

Sanada hugged Yukimura. Yukimura stopped crying at once. "Really?"

"Huh?"

"You love me too?"

"Y..Yes."

"Then, I want a date!"

"Huh?"

"I want a date planned by you, tomorrow! I want to be your over! I will be waiting… so I am going home now."

"Huh?"

"I need to prepare myself for tomorrow. Well, I hope tomorrow will be find; or I'll SCREW you inside this dojo, Sanada." Yukimura now has turned to devil buchou's mode. Sanada could see a pair of black wings behind his buchou.

"Screw me? Here?"

"I am not pushing you now because this place is a sacred place. But if, IF, tomorrow is not as fun as I want… you just wait and see."

Yukimura kissed his fukubuchou's forehead. "See you tomorrow."

Sanada gulped. What is this? He was so happy over the moon when Yukimura confessed, but now… date? Sanada is a virgin. He never dates. He don't know how to date. And his forehead feels funny. So warm…Yukimura's lip was there… Sanada couldn't finish his meditation anymore.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

aren' t Touya x Yukito from Cardcaptor Sakura cute?

3


	2. Chapter 2

Place : the humble room of Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Halo, Inui household here."

"Good evening. May I speak to Sadaharu-kun?"

"of, please wait a minute." The phone was put on hold. Tezuka could hear he usual waiting music. He was grabbing a tennis ball nervously in his left hand. He had came to his last resort: the Data collector, Inui Sadaharu for help. He has been trying his best to plan the date tomorrow… but he couldn't find anything clear, everything was so ambiguous in the internet. the articles are all said in the end, '_…but in the end it depends on your girlfriend's wish. Just bring her to her favourite place and you will have a great time.' _

What is Fuji's favourite place? He knew Fuji will love to go to St. Rudolph to meet his brother Yuuta; but that doesn't count as dating. That is a family visit.

_Bring her to a nice restaurant and have a romantic dinner for two. _

What kind of restaurant is considered as romantic? Is Korean barbeque fine? He remembered Fuji said something about eating grilled meat. Well. Or Ramen Kan will be better? Tezuka is at loss. This is way harder than their final exam.

At least in final exam they have textbook.

Why is it so hard to have a boyfriend?

"Yes, Sadaharu speaking."

"Inui? This is Tezuka."

"Oh? What a strange coincident!"

"Huh?"

"Fuji-kun just called me and told me not to give you any hint for anything you might ask."

"… really?"

"You are at your wit's end, don't you, captain?"

"well… yes."

"well… I might help you. since Fuji-kun asked me not to give you anything on what You may asked, so don't ask me anything. I will try to guess, so neither of us make mistake."

"Thank you! You are my saviour!"

"Please put Kaidoh for my pair next tournament." Inui spoke calmly, but Tezuka realized Inui actually was cunning enough to use this as a bargain tool for Kaidoh.

"I'll consider that."

"Good. Then, let me guess: did Fuji-kun ask you for a date?"

"Yes."

"and you are the one who must initiate and planned everything?"

"Precisely."

"Then I have the right data for you. Listen carefully."

"Yes." Tezuka grabbed a pen and started to listen to Inui's advises.

"1. don't take him to Korean barbeque or Ramen shop. They are the worst choice. They smell and splatter everywhere, a danger for date outfits. Better choice is family restaurant; or a café. I recommend the later.

2. Don't be late. If needed, you can wait there an hour before. Being late is one of reasons of high 'break-up' rate. If they asked why you were so early, tell them 'because you are so precious that it worth my time'.

3. don't say, 'hi. Should we go?' straight away. You must complement his outfit first. Tell him you are in awe of his appearance today. But don't ever compliment him on the shoe. They'll think you are a freak because decent guys usually don't concern that part of the body.

4. let him talk. Until you are invited, don't force in. you might say something embarrassing/ ridiculous/ dangerous. Listen carefully, even if it bores you to death/make you dizzy/ you don't understand anything. If you don't understand, just nodded. It's the safest way.

5. You are entitled to a kiss after the date. Don't ever grope anything else unless invited. Remember, just a kiss. Play it save. But you may have some condoms before hand.

6. don't forget to take bath and brush your teeth properly. Nothing is worse than body odour and foul-smell mouth during the date.

There. That's the six commandments I have."

"…wow. Inui, you are a wise man."

"Thank you. This is one of my most precious secret data I have only shared with two people; you and Renji."

"Thank you, Inui. I will follow your commandments."

"Just remember to put Kaidoh in my room for the next club trip to onsen."

"yes, I will."

Tezuka closed the phone. His mind is working now. Yes; he knew now where to bring Fuji, what to do and don't, what to say and how to make him happy.

Tezuka couldn't wait for tomorrow. He was anxious. If he failed this one, Fuji may not want to speak with him anymore.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Time : Around the same time as previous entry

Place : Sanada Genichirou's Japanese's style room.

"Halo, Yanagi household here."

"Good evening. May I speak to Renji-san, plase?"

"Oh, Genichirou-kun! Long time no see! how are you?"

"I am fine, auntie."

"Ah, you were always so polite. You are like the spitting image of your father; Oh, I've just met your mom on the market 4 days ago! Please send my regards to your family."

"Yes, I will, auntie. Thank you."

"Oh, there he is; Renji! Genichirou is on the phone!"

Sanada hold his breathe. Renji's mother is quite scary. She could talk and talk and talk without stopping. Luckily Renji was there. Sanada could feel Renji was smiling on the other side.

"Sorry, Gen. My mother is as talkative as usual. Why are you calling?"

"It's… concerning …"

Sanada fell silent. He couldn't speak out the person in his mind. Renji, tired of waiting, cut him off.

"Seiichi-kun? He confessed to you?"

"A…ah! Why do you know?"

"it's so obvious, Gen. I think you are the only one who doesn't find out about it. and?"

"Well, he came and meditated with me."

Renji suppressed his urge to laugh. "Meditating. You ask him to meditate with you. No wonder he got mad."

"…yes. And he told me he want a date tomorrow. Planned by me."

"And you need my help."

"Yes."

"… Ok. I can give you some advice. Listen carefully or you better wrote it down."

"Yes, I am ready." Sanada hold his breathe. he hold his pen tightly.

"The rules of perfect dating, taken from the book of Sadaharu Inui, chapter 3:

1. Don't take him to the temple on the mountain peak or old Japanese pottery museum on your first date. Remember, not everybody share the same 'vintage' hobby as yours. A better advice is to go somewhere normal such as Japanese restaurant or café. The latter is highly recommended.

2. There is a high percentage of 95% that Seichii will arrive on time, so it's better for you to go there 1 hour beforehand. It is better to wait than to be waited. The probability Seichii will ask you why you were there before him is 80%. Prepare some good answers. I recommend this, my personal pick: 'because I don't want to be late on our first date.'

3. There is a high possibility of Yukimura arrived looking more beautiful than usual. Prepare your heart. If you must, then bring along your sunglasses in case he looked too radiant. And don't forget to say it loud. Tell him what you feel at that moment. I can guarantee that Yukimura will give you the Child of God's smile.

4. He will wait for you and I know you will wait for him to talk too. You must at least try to speak a sentence, Gen. Such as, 'what a nice weather' or 'the sun is smiling to us.' I am sure Yukimura will take the hint and started to open up to you. But tried not to nosebleed if he is too cute. It's not good if you went back home by ambulance after your first date.

5. Let loose. People wouldn't get pregnant from sitting together. You can kiss, Gen. But make sure you kiss the right part of the face.

6. Don't eat natto for your breakfast. You will get weird breaths and Yukimura will be too polite to remind you. also don't forget to take a bath WITH soap. Not only cold water bath for your morning meditation.

That's all folks. I hope it can help."

Sanada gulped his saliva. "Right. Can you say again number 3? I missed a bit."

"It's ……" Renji reread the notes. "So, Good luck, Gen. this is the starting point of your life. Remember, Yukimura is frail, so always protect him whenever you can, ok?"

"…thank you, Renji. I am indebted."

"No, it's fine. Just let me take care of Akaya next Tennis Camp."

"ok. I will discuss it with Yukimura."

"But Gen, don't ever tell Yukimura I am helping you, you understand? Or he will be very, very angry."

"…." Sanada could feel each strand of his hair stood up. He well knew what kind of disaster may happen when Yukimura got angry.

"I wish you luck. See you." Renji chuckled.

"Yes, see you."

Sanada closed the phone, clutching the notes. He mumbled everything back again, tried to remember it by heart. He shouldn't fail. This is for Yukimura. Everything should be perfect.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

my story is getting longer and longer.

Natto : fermented bean. tasted weird. fouly smelled. Noda Megumi's favorite.

oh, for anybody who read Amatsuki : dont you think there is a fishy thing about Bonten and Ginshuu's relationship?

just suggesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Place : Victoria Park's centre, where statue of Queen Victoria lies in the centre of it.

Tezuka looked at his watch. A quarter pass. Fuji will be there another 30 minutes. Tezuka was anxious. He kept touching and cleaning his glasses every 4 minutes. Sitting under the statue of Queen Victoria in Victoria Park, he felt exposed. People were smiling when they looked at him; he was obviously waiting for his girlfriend. He wore really formal wear. Add a necktie; he could be mistaken for some door to door salesman. He kept muttering to himself the commandments Inui said to him yesterday (it was no longer an advise—it has become a law). He sighed. It was a nice, clear day. A perfect day for a date.

"Will I be fine….?" Two voices in unison said the same thing.

Tezuka was shocked and looked back. Sanada was there, looking at him too. They were frozen for a minute.

"…Hi."

"…Hi."

It was very awkward. Both didn't know what to do. They are enemies inside the tennis court; they usually speak with their rackets. Inside the school; they are rivals. Outside the school… they are strangers bound with same fate. They are similar in one way: both emitting 'old man's aura' around them.

After 5 minutes, Tezuka felt obliged to start a conversation again.

"…Hi."

"…Hi. What a nice weather, huh?" Sanada spoke out in attempt of making conversation.

"Yes, it is." Tezuka answered. The silent followed.

"How is your practice?" Tezuka asked stiffly.

"It's fine. We were very energetic after last national competition. How about you?"

"Ah, we are fine and full of spirit too."

"We will win in next tournament."

"We won't lose to you."

The atmosphere around them turned moody. Tezuka stared at Sanada's outfit. It was exactly like him. They both might pass as beauty product company salesmen, competing with each other to be the highest sales of the month. Tezuka cleared his throat.

"May I ask why you are here?"

"… How about you? Why are you here?"

"Well, I asked first, so…"

"But I insist you go first."

"No, you go…"

"No, it's fine, you go first…"

After five minutes muttering who go first, Tezuka and Sanada both gave up. People have already looking at them like some kind of show. Both look like the Japanese comedy show. They sighed, and in unison, they said loudly "I am on a date!" together. Both stared at each other, feeling uneasy, but somehow connected.

"Date?"

"yes."

The spirit of old man filled the air. People clapped their hand. The show has ended.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fuji looked to his watch. He is 10 minutes early… he hoped that he wouldn't look too eager. He was angry yesterday because of Tezuka's passive action. Was that poet better than him? Thinking about it still make his blood boiled, so he kept his mind from it. He promside to himself that he will make Tezuka fall all over him today, no matter what. While thinking of some new strategies, he bumped accidentally to a girl beside him.

The girl fell down, and feeling responsible, Fuji held out his hand. "are you ok? I am sorry…"

"I am fine, it doesn't matter…"

Both stared at each other. The Child of God meets Tennis Genius.

They both smiled out of reflect. Yukimura received the hand stretched for him. Both looked at each other and smile. That smile stayed even until Yukimura stood back.

"Thank you." Yukimura smiled.

"It's fine, it was me who wrong." Fuji smiled.

They both made a quick Manhattan's makeover.

Fuji, with an oversized grey turtleneck and jeans, looked unbelievably sexy. He looked like a girl (yes, he didn't mind, just for today. He borrowed his sister's perfume on top of that. He just wanted to make sure that Tezuka is still desiring him) with a tomboyish attitude. Added with the exotic look and confidence he possesed, Fuji is beyond enchanting. Yukimura noted to himself that he lost. Fuji looked way more alluring than he was.

Yukimura, on the other hand, was wearing a white T-shirt inside a long sleeved sweater. His natural curly hair gave aid to him so that he looked adorably cute. He looked like a soft, petite and delicate (sickly) girl. Yukimura has been choosing this clothes since last night—and attempt to make effort but don't want to over-scared Sanada. Fuji noted to himself that he lost to Yukimura's natural 'damsel in distress' charm.

They both still smiling. The world has turned so, so unbelievably dangerous.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yes, I know… I need to even call our Data Collector Inui…"

"Same here, I need to call our team's Data Master, Renji…"

They both nodded in agreement.

"our team has similar properties." One said when another nodded.

"it's hard." One said again when another one nodded. Surprisingly, they both can get along quite well.

"Tezuka!" "Sanada!"

Both Tezuka Kunimitsu and Sanada Genichirou looked up. They found their queen/angel was walking towards them. In a split of second, both of them was too stunned to talk (Tezuka: Fuji looked so…sexy… almost nosebleed),(Sanada: My angel looked so divine…perfect bride material). But the next second, they realized that both their lovers are in smiling dangerously mood. The atmosphere around them was scary. it wasnt rose coloured--it is more like purple dark bluish calm atmosphere before the storm.

Sanada and Tezuka looked at each other. They realized something: they are asking dating advises from the same material. It make the worst possibility: they might have been planing the same thing for today, and that's mean they will have to bear with each other (not that they care now, but their lovers might).

"Tezuka!" Fuji run a bit and straight away thrown himself into Tezuka's arms. "I am sorry I was late… I though we met at 12…"

"No, it's ok, Fuji… you are so precious that it worth my time' Tezuka spoke out the trained sentence while secretly thanking Inui in his head. Yes, he will send Kaidoh to Inui's room next tennis trip as the sacrifical lamb!

Fuji blushed, while nesting his head on top of his lover's chest. And he kissed Tezuka's cheek. "You are such a charmer!" he whispered seductively. Tezuka blushed, really, really red, like a baboon's ass.

Fuji stole a glance to Yukimura. And smirked.

Yukimura was eyeing the whole situation with some fury feeling rising inside his stomach. It was his nature that he wouldn't accept defeat; and looking at how easy Fuji can charm Poker-faced Tezuka Kunimitsu into some kind of baboon's ass face is really annoying him. He must do something to his Sanada!

"Yukimura… you look beautiful… today." Sanada gulped down his saliva. It was lucky that he still remember the advice Renji gave to him. He was being honest with himself. Yukimura looked different from usual… and more breath-taking.

Yukimura was lost. His face involuntarily blushed into crimson red. And he smiled, forgotting Fuji. Sanada lost his cool, and he grabbed Yukimura into his chest. Yukimura could feel Sanada's faster heartbeat near his ear. How calming…

Yukimura smiled to Fuji, whom was looking with annoyed expression to them now.

"Let's go."Both Sanada and Tezuka let go their queen/angel and grabbed their hands.

They have the same destination: the love-nest café which was popular for dating venue.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This chapter sucks. sorry.

any recommendations for Juubei x Kazuki from GB? They are totally made for each other... drooling...

oh, and the Statue of Queen Victoria is not mine. it's the property of Sydney's state goverment or smthing (for people living in Sydney : Imagine QVB!)


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! IT REALLY SUPPORTS ME, LOL.

HOPE MORE ,

ENJOY! THIS ONE REALLY LONG AND STUCK IN ONE SCENE...

Place : The lovey dovey romantic café in the middle of the city where everything was rose and love shaped. And oh, they provide 'ultra special romantic dinner' for two.

They sat on two near-each-other parallel tables. The café was decorated romantically, full of rose and well, smelled like rose. Fuji couldn't help but smiled. It is really funny imagining how Tezuka must have searched this place internet like crazy (Tezuka, as old fashioned as he was, have never really touched computer before. Fuji could imagine how embarrassed Tezuka when he accidentally went to xxx websites; or trying to move the mouse on the air to make the page scrolled down.) It must have made Tezuka stayed in front of the PC for longer than he usually can tolerate. How wonderful, imagining Tezuka in front of the PC with pyjamas on and eyes only 2 cm from the monitor.

Tezuka eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you making fun of me?"

Fuji laughed crisply. "How can I? Tezuka, I adore you so much." He smiled and grasped Tezuka's hand on the table. "You have made this much effort… I am honoured."

"Ah…ha…ha… really? Thank you." Tezuka is now blushing furiously; while keep repeating to himself that he shouldn't tell Fuji that Inui told him everything. He wouldn't want to ruin Fuji's delighted mood now. And actually he is quite happy to receive Fuji's praises.

Yukimura, sitting on the edge of his seat, was eyeing FujiTezu closely. He was green with envy when Fuji's hand clicked onto Tezuka's. He wanted that too. Fuji and Tezuka looked like an old-time-relationship; almost-married couple. He kept eyeing them and didn't realized that two waiters were there, waiting for each of the couple's orders.

"Hi, welcome! What do you want to order?" the girl who tended Yukimura and Seiichi shown them the menu, perfectly designed with love and rose theme. Yukimura looked down and stared at those menus. Ah, so many sweets inside the menu. Yukimura eyed the menu sadly. It has been so long since he had sweet things, especially ice cream. He loved them, but doctor's advice is the rule: he was supposed to abstain from too much sugary stuff in case his body reacted again. Suddenly Sanada said, "We want the lover's sundae please."

"Sanada?" Yukimura knew that Sanada is not a big fan of sweet, so… why?

"I know you rather like ice cream. And you were hospitalized for long time and must abstain from your favourite food, so let us enjoy this day, doing and eating everything that you want. But don't tell your parents; otherwise I will be blacklisted if you went down sick again."

"…Sanada…" Yukimura gave him his puppy-eyes-adore-me-coz-I-love-you look.

Sanada felt his blood supply all sent to his chest. It is beating so fast and loud he couldn't breathe. Renji was right; he should have brought his sunglasses. He couldn't die here, he should hang on…

Meanwhile, Fuji was snapping the toothpick in his hand.

It was quite annoying to see how much Sanada adore Yukimura. By a glance, one can know that Sanada is on his limit. He could burst anytime soon. Fuji felt envy; his Tezuka never made a decision for both of them, usually, it's always Fuji who took the initiation and control. He would want something like Sanada's reaction from Tezuka.

"Fuji, would you mind if we try this Green Tea set?" Tezuka said suddenly but calmly. "They are the most healthiest I could find in the menu. Others have too much sugar."

Fuji smiled bitterly. He knew Tezuka has no romantic nerve in his brain. He was foolish to pine his hopes too much. But Tezuka suddenly touched his cheek.

"I know you like wasabi taste, so I asked them to make one wasabi-sushi for you."

Fuji stunned. Only Tezuka can pulled of touching his cheek while talking about wasabi and made his heart beats like crazy.

"Oh, I never know you like wasabi, Fuji-kun." Sanada suddenly open a conversation bridge between them. Fuji and Yukimura was shocked. He was the least expected person to talk about Fuji and wasabi. But Tezuka shocked them more, by answering Sanada. "Yes, Fuji likes wasabi, quite unique, isn't it?"

"well, I think people have different taste."

"yes. Well, they do." Both of them chuckled softly.

Something is wrong. Yukimura and Fuji looked at each other, then to their date partner. Their date partners are chuckling together, bonding with something that entirely strange for them. They emitted this 'old-people-chatting-together' radiance and Yukimura-Fuji are too young to enter the club. This is potentially dangerous.

Luckily their food came around.

Yukimura looked at the lover sundae. The sundae is decorated with every fruit and toppings possible, with 5 scoops of ice cream in different flavours, heaven! Yukimura started to taste the first bite. It's honey melon flavour. He smiled, while enjoying every sensation when the ice cream melted in his mouth. Oh, how he missed that taste! He remembered all those suffering months inside the hospitals; with no decent food to eat (everyday is filled with healthy food—boring).

"…I am glad you like it." Sanada smiled. Yukimura froze. For a split of second, he forgot that he is inside a café with Sanada. His dream comes true. He put out the spoon from his mouth. Well, Sanada hasn't eaten anything yet. But then Yukimura realized something else. They were only given one spoon.

"Sanada… did they wrongly gave us one spoon only?"

"…I think that was not a mistake. It is a lover sundae after all."

So… Yukimura looked at the sundae, then Sanada, then to the spoon.

"I will spoon fed you, then." Yukimura smiled, while taking the peak of green-coloured ice cream. He lifted the long spoon towards Sanada's lips.

"Say AH~…."

Sanada, completely red right now, dutifully open his mouth. And the ice cream enters his mouth.

Sanada, being a son in traditional family, was brought by strict rules of how a man supposed to behave. He couldn't comprehend ho to react in this situation. The sweetness of ice cream filled his mouth; he wasn't used to sweet. But he was more intrigued by the face of the man who had just spoon fed him. That face looked delightfully happy, as if Sanada is a puppy who received food from his hands.

Yukimura smiled. This is what he always wanted. Then he looked at Fuji, intending to brag.

But Fuji was also busy.

He succeeded in making Tezuka eating a long cigar-like pocky stick end to end together. They almost reached the middle. Tezuka is really red right now, and one can tell that his heart is beating like crazy. One more bite and they will kiss. Fuji seductively waited for Tezuka to move one more bite…

"hmm…" Fuji purred when their lips met for a minute. Then, he pulled Tezuka off.

"What flavour you want next?"

Fuji smirked at Yukimura while asking Tezuka question. Tezuka was quite busy chewing and blushing at the moment.

Sanada could sense the competition between the two pretty boys and swallowed hard.

In the back of the café, three female waiters were giggling to each other. They smiled and made their own assumption.

"Look at them! so adorable!"

"Yes! I lost to you. The one with curly hair is a guy."

"Both of them are guy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I have checked that both of them don't have or maybe lacked breast."

"OMG~! they are tottaly cute! we must put their pictures on livejournal!"

"I noe!"

and that's the story how suddenly Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syuusuke, Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada genichirou become the most popular icons inside yaoi fangirls journal.

TBC (ha! it more like tubercolosis than To be continued for me...)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ANYBODY LIKE Allen x Kanda from DGrayMan?

one thing always intrigue me : why is Kanda the uke? why not Allen????


	5. Chapter 5

PLEASE BEAR IN MIND I AM THINKING THIS STORY IN THE TIMELINE THAT THEY ARE ONLY JUNIOR HIGH STUDENTS... THEY ARE STILL EMOTIONAL, ARENT THEY? WELL, AT LEAST I WAS.

SORRY, MY SCHOOL STARTED TOMOROW N I MAYBE HAVE NO TIME TO CONTINUE THIS UNTIL NOVEMBER... MAYBE. LOL.

THANK YOU!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Place: Various

"Fuji…"

"I don't want that! I know they are going there! I don't want to meet them there!"

"…Ok. Let's move to another place then."

Another 4 minutes.

"Fuji…"

"I don't want here. It's too crowded. We might meet them, too."

"…OK. Let' move to another place then."

Another 10 minutes.

"Fuji…"

"I don't think this place is good, Tezuka."

"…OK. Could you stop whining and decide where you want to go?"

"…I don't know. You are the one supposed to take me." Fuji pouted like a child.

"But you keep declining, how can I decide? I am already at my limit here, Fuji."

"…You angry? You are angry at me?"

"…No, Fuji." Tezuka let go a very heavy sigh. "No, I am not angry at you."

"You are! You are angry to me! All because of that girly guy's fault! I hate him!"

Fuji was teary. They had been circling all around the city; and Fuji kept refusing places in Tezuka's plan for fear meeting the other couple. Tezuka was on the edge of his common sense. He couldn't believe Fuji acted like such a kid. And he couldn't believe that actually Fuji is competing against Yukimura. What is happening? They are all guys; they are not girls. And he knew Fuji was supposed to be mature enough than making this kind of fussy things.

They were sitting on the bench in the Queen Victoria Park. The sun shone brightly, some children are running for a ball on the open air in front of them; but Fuji refused to see the bright side of the day, standing and shouting at Tezuka.

"Fuji, I am not angry."

"Yes you are!"

"Fuji…"

"I know it! You always call my name slowly when you are angry!" Fuji is now really in the verge of tears. Tezuka could feel a prick on his chest. He touches Fuji's cheek. "Don't cry…"

"But…"

"I am not angry."

" …" Fuji nodded, but he was still looked down, upset.

To make things simpler, the natural instinct in Tezuka's brain took over his common sense. He roughly pulled Fuji closer, and made him settled inside his arms.

"Now, you don't have reason to cry anymore."

"…Why?" Fuji whispered, half embarrassed, half happy. This is one of the rare moments when Tezuka really can control him. And he liked it.

"This is your private place; because my arms are there only for you."

Fuji could feel his face blushed, heart rate increasing and hard to breathe. It's not a stroke; mind you. it's the sensation only Tezuka could give him. That's why he gave up his failed relationship with the lady-killer Saeki and surrender in his old-fashioned captain's hands.

"Sanada! I order you to do that to me too! NOW!"

Yukimura's voice startled them. Fuji and Tezuka looked up from their sitting place and found Yukimura; half crying, half angry, blushing like tomato and pouting at Sanada.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Time: 20 minutes before

"Yukimura…"

"Can we go? I don't like this place."

"… Yes, Yukimura. We go to other place then."

Another 8 minutes

"Yukimura…"

"I saw Fuji and Tezuka there just now. Don't ask me to go near them."

"…Yes, Yukimura. We go to other place then."

Another 10 minutes

"Yukimura…"

"I know! But I don't want to go there! I am sure Tezuka and Fuji are there!"

"..So, what do want me to do now?"

"… I don't know… Sanada, try to think something else! You are the one who responsible for this date, aren't you?"

"Yukimura, I know you are upset because we previously met Tezuka and Fuji. But please calm down."

"I am calm! I am not upset!"

"But you keep muttering to yourself their names. And I don't think they have the ability to appear in many places at the same time!"

"But…"

"Let's go to the park. Even if they are there, the park is big enough to reduce possibility of meeting them."

Yukimura sighed. Sanada was angry now. He knew it. Sanada always tried to cut him whenever he was on his wit end. And he didn't like when Sanada got angry. Sanada is scary when he got angry. Usually Sanada have patience as wide as ocean for him, but

Sanada could explode if he was too much.

"Sanada…"

"Yes?"

"Are you angry…?"

"…" Sanada was silent. He couldn't help but needing a tissue right now. Scared Yukimura, who now looked like him cowardly, is utterly adorable. His eyes were a bit teary and his natural eyelashes make Lancome models out of job.

"I am not."

"really? You don't?"

"Yes, I am not, Yukimura."

Yukimura was smiling now. He enjoyed continuing this useless conversation like ping-pong match.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You don't angry at me? at all?"

"..yes, a bit, but not now."

They were walking along the path of Queen Victoria Park. Yukimura laughed, and walked faster, in front of Sanada.

"Really? Then show me!"

"Show you what?"

"That you are not angry!"

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

Sanada was expecting something really sweet, but suddenly his lover's voice turned to the buchou he always obeys. That hard and demanding tone was shouting now.

"Sanada! I order you to do that to me too! NOW!"

Yukimura looked angry right now. And Sanada knew why. In front of them, the east couple Sanada wanted to see was sitting comfortably on the bench. Tezuka was hugging Fuji likes they were the two last people on earth. And Fuji looked so contempt inside those arms; he looked blissfully happy. No wonder Yukimura envy him. But Sanada, being a son from a traditional family, didn't like an open affection show like that. Sanada looked at Yukimura.

"… this is open space, Yuki. We shouldn't…"

"But they do that! Why can't we?" Yukimura is really, really red right now.

"Yukimura…"

"I want it NOW!"

Sanada was at loss of words. In the next moment, he did something he wouldn't even dream to do it.

He slapped Yukimura's cheek.

Quite hard, yes. Yukimura was shocked too, and touching his reddening left cheek. Fuji and Tezuka was at loss too. Maybe it was because the ways Rikkai always have their punishment done, or maybe because Sanada was still a child, he couldn't control his aggression. But a slap on the cheek on your first date is unforgivable.

Tears were visible in Yukimura's blue eyeballs. Fuji, more acting on instinct, straight away pulled Yukimura from Sanada. He shouted at Sanada in fury.

"What did you do???? Why did you slap him?"

Yukimura, completely in shock, was unaware of Fuji who was shielding him. Sanada was looking at his own hand, shaking. He couldn't believe it either. What has he done?

"Fuji, take Yukimura somewhere to calm him down. I'll take care of Sanada." Tezuka; a born leader; took the situation completely in control. Fuji nodded and slowly took Yukimura away, towards the middle of the park.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

oh, I FOUND a Doujin about Kanda x Allen! sooooo cute! You are right, Kanda is a SEME!

my new obsessions is now pairing Sirius x Lupin and James x Snape. LOL. from Harry Potter, in case somebody didnt know...


	6. Chapter 6

THANK YOU FOR Animanga1993 FOR THE SUPPORT... LOL...sorry bout the name.

lOKICA SAN, I AM STILL HERE... I KNOW i shouldn't, BUT I JUST COULDNT STOP MAKING THE STORY. I KNOW THAT IF I CONTINUE BY THE END OF NOVEMBER, I WILL ALREADY FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE PLOT.

THANK YOU FOR PEOPLE WHO SUPPORT AND REVIEW. REALLY THANK YOU. I KISS YOU IF I CAN LOL. THIS CHAPTER IS RATHER PSYCOLOGICALLY DARK.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Place : Queen Victoria Park.

"Nee chan, don't cry… here… eat my candy."

"Nee chan, what's happen? Is the other nee chan all right?"

Fuji smiled. "Thank you, all of you. He is fine, he just feeling not well at the moment."

Fuji slowly hugged Yukimura, who was sniffling and covering his face by both of his hands. They are in the middle of the park. Fuji has taken Yukimura to the furthest part of the park he could, following Tezuka's order. It was really a nice day, the sun shone brightly and children (3 girls and 2 boys) have been playing hide and seek before they came. As Fuji tried to calm Yukimura down, all the children diverted their attention on clearly crying Yukimura and tried to comfort him. By their innocent nature, they were thinking that both Fuji and Yukimura are girls.

Fuji sighed. He never thought that Sanada could do that. Well, he knew he and Yukimura were having this stupid competition and they were annoying their lovers to death, but Fuji knew deep inside that no matter how annoying he might be, Tezuka would never resort to physical aggression again. And he never believed Sanada just raised his hands against Yukimura either. He always believed that Sanada is a Yukimura's blind follower. They are the perfect pair of captains. Yukimura is rather weak physically, and all of them knew he was hospitalized for dangerous disease before. Normally people wouldn't do that to their lovers, right?

"Yukimura… are you ok?" Fuji whispered softly.

"ngg… yes." Yukimura tried to smile. "Than…You…" but he just couldn't. The shock of being hit was still there. His cheek was hurt and hot; the lingering sense of Sanada's punch on him was just still visible.

"there, there… I am sure he didn't voluntarily hit you… it's just spur of the moment."

"Sorry… Fuji-san… it's because of my childish nature that everything ended like this…"

"No, it's fine. I like your nature, they are similar to me in many ways. I felt like a twin with you." Fuji smiled while caressing Yukimura's soft hair. "I know Sanada will be all right. Tezuka is taking care of him. Rest assured."

"…Taking care…as in…?"

"are you worried?" Fuji chuckled. Yukimura nodded. "Don't worry. Tezuka is not going to punish him in that sense." Fuji assured the purple haired boy. "Now, you better dry your tears and say sorry. I will accompany you too. I know we had been over acting today."

"Sorry… I…"

"Nothing to be sorry for. We are on the same boat."

Fuji smiled, and that smile infected Yukimura too. And the world didn't seem that dangerous anymore.

"Nee chan, do you want to play with us?"

The biggest girl in the group asked them. Fuji and Yukimura smiled at each other, and laughed. No matter how many times they said they are male, they still call them nee-chan. Yukimura was still sitting, he was gathering courage to go back and apologize.

"Do you want to play with them?" Fuji asked. "It's a better remedy until you could gather yourself and meet Sanada again."

Yukimura nodded. In the end, they ended up joined the children in prince-saving-princess-from-evil game. Yukimura got the role of the princess while Fuji got the role of the evil hands. Well, Fuji wasn't sure he really liked his role, but it was fun.

Yukimura just remembered some simple happiness of being together and smiling to everyone. Playing with the children really did open his eyes. Yukimura realized his fault. He has been busy comparing Sanada and Tezuka. He looked up at the romantic lovey-dovey acts Tezuka did for Fuji. He was being nonsensical. How come he and Sanada who was just together for a day, could matched Fuji and Tezuka, who has been spending three years together? And he had forgotten why he wanted to date Sanada in the beginning. He liked being with Sanada, together managing their small but powerful 'family' and making each other comfortable by small useless conversation. He of all people must have known that Sanada is an awkward oversized panda by nature. Sanada hates to show public affection. He was being unreasonable, even making Sanada lost his face in front of his life-rival, Tezuka Kunimitsu. He should have known better. He was making Sanada into this imagination and just forgot the real Sanada. He knew it was it fault Sanada was angry and hit him. But his heart pained a bit whenever he thought about the slap. It felt like Sanada will make a potentially dangerous domestic violence spouse in the future.

"Run, Princess! Don't let the evil caught you!" one of the boy shouted. Yukimura laughed and run obligatorily. But he bumped accidentally into another person who was walking along the park path.

"Sorry… I wasn't really looking straight… I was in my thought…" Yukimura apologized involuntarily, but stopped when he saw who was there.

In every story, there will be this group: those punk wannabes who were trying to look cool and usually acted as a spice on the date. Usually they will occupy a small part of the chapter, or if they lucky, more than 3 pages. Here there are.

"You think sorry can cure all? Then we don't need police anymore, eh?"

"Ah, sorry…" Yukimura wasn't prepared to face a sudden downturn like this. The usual Yukimura will be fine and not afraid this kind of punk; however he was still full of Sanada and still a bit vulnerable. Fuji, sensing danger, came nearer. All the children stayed behind, they were prevented by Fuji from coming nearby.

"I am sorry, my friend just bumped into you." Fuji tried to avoid the danger before them.

"Well, you are a beauty too, aren't you, nee chan?"

"Thank you… we are really sorry that we bumped into you, so can we call it a day?"

"But I am deeply hurt… maybe if you accompany us today, I can forget the pain." The guy laughed hard and his friends followed.

"…Shut up." Fuji was looking dangerously while still smiling. He took Yukimura behind him, but he was too late. Another guy in the bunch was groping Yukimura's small back.

"What a sweet ass. How about a night, lady?"

"Don't touch me." Yukimura sounded really dangerous by now.

"Hey, don't be such a pussy. Come on, play with us, we'll accompany you."

They still didn't realize that Fuji and Yukimura are male by nature.

Yukimura smiled. "We will, if you can win us."

"Win? Ok! Bring out the game, baby!"

"well… let's play… tennis." Fuji smiled too.

____________________________________________________________________

[Please ignore my nonsensical park, but the park is also equipped with tennis court and tennis-equipments rent centre]

____________________________________________________________________

Tezuka waited patiently. Fuji has taken Yukimura somewhere far away from them so that both Yukimura and Sanada could calm down themselves. Tezuka wasn't worry about Yukimura; he knew and believed that Fuji could make him felt better. Fuji is good in comforting people. But Tezuka was more worry about Sanada. Since just now, he was still inside himself, hands clasped fiercely in front of his face, and silent.

He didn't know where to start. Tezuka sighed. It's hard to start any conversation now. He wanted to warn Sanada that aggression is bad; that he shouldn't hurt Yukimura for health and relationship reasons.

"Sorry." Sanada suddenly talked. "It's my fault. I couldn't control… and I hurt him."

"well, we always make mistake."

"How… did you do that? I mean… control your patience and desire…? We are the same and everything…"

"Well, I have my own limit, but since Fuji is my lover, I have a broader patience for him since we have been going out for 3 years now."

"But he was… well, frankly said, selfish… right?"

"Don't try to take it on me or Fuji, Sanada." Tezuka hardened his voice. He knew that Sanada was entering sublimation phase; where he retorted the dissatisfaction and regret he felt into other subjects. "We are not the same. I won't forgive anybody who said bad things about Fuji. "

"ah…" Sanada reflected back and was ashamed with himself. "yes. I am sorry."

"it's fine. I know how stubborn they could be. But just take that as another attractive point of his. You'll be fine."

"… I understand that. I love Yukimura's stubbornness, the perfection he always set on himself and other. The hard working Yukimura, the pretty Yukimura, the delicate Yukimura, I knew each of them. Of all people, I was the one who should know perfectly how frail he is. But now… I have hit him, on the face. I don't deserve to be called a man. No. I have failed as his fukubuchou too…"

Sanada felt his chest hurts from regret. He couldn't forgive himself. And he was surprised when he found a tear dropped down from his eyes.

"I didn't mean to…" Sanada covered his face with his hands. He felt hurt, a strange feeling he never felt before. He just couldn't forgive himself. Even Tezuka forgave him said it was fine, he just couldn't forgive himself. Tezuka sighed.

"I know. I know you didn't mean to hurt him. It's normal. People do stupid stuff they regret later on whenever they were angry. You should manage your anger, Sanada. Honestly, it is bad to hit your lover. It's hurt for both the hitter and the one being hit. It shows how unconnected you are. It's not an easy task either; you will learn it by time. Yes, you will learn, like me too."

"…You too?" Sanada looked at Tezuka, who is now looking like a wise old sage.

"well, I was young back then."

"How old are you now then?"

Tezuka smiled. "well, young enough to do foolish things."

Sanada chuckled. They were bonding better than they thought. Tezuka continued.

"I was Fuji's second boyfriend. His first was unforgettable. It was Saeki, if you know." Tezuka sighed. "I was jealous of him. Too jealous, and in the end I hurt Fuji by saying that he didn't deserve me. Fuji wasn't at fault, Saeki was his childhood friend and first love; how can people forget that? But I wasn't mature enough back then. I slapped Fuji like what you did just now, and Fuji was deeply hurt."

"….then?"

"He cried. He wasn't even crying when he lost for the first time. He wasn't even crying that badly when Saeki broke with him. I was ashamed. Well, I call myself his lover, but I was the one who hurt him the most."

Sanada looked at Tezuka, who is now looking quite down. He suddenly realized he understand that feeling; the feeling that still lingering whenever you hurt somebody else. Felt like a sin. And since the one being hurt is important to them, it hurts more.

"well… it's over. Let's go and search for them. Fuji is a magnet for trouble."

"yeah. I am worried that Yukimura might faint in this sunlight too."

They both smiled and rose, both made up their mind to apologize to their respective lover.

Being lover isn't as easy as everyone thinks it is.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

How about threesome Sebastian x Lao x Ciel?

it's good!


	7. Chapter 7

I PROMISE TO MYSELF THIS WILL BE THE END CHAPTER.

AH, ANOTHER FUNNY MOMENT: ALTHOUGH I KNOW SANADA IS AN EMPEROR (PENGUIN IN MY MIND), I WROTE HIM AS OTHER ANIMALS BECAUSE PENGUIN SIMPLY DIDN'T FEEL SCARY ENOUGH.

Sanada and Tezuka were stunned. They were panicked. They couldn't find their lovers. They have been searching around the bench; Tezuka swore he saw Fuji and Yukimura in the middle of the park a while ago.

"…is that possible they went home before us?" Sanada asked Tezuka in panic mode.

"I don't think so. Fuji wouldn't do that without telling me. They should be here somewhere…" Tezuka could feel panic creep into his mind.

Suddenly some children came running to them.

"Uncle, uncle, please help us!"

"HUH?" Both Sanada and Tezuka were surprised and awkward when the children asked them. Ignoring the title those children gave them, Tezuka and Sanada asked back.

"What happen?"

"some bad guys took nee-chan-tachi away!"

"nee…chan?" Sanada felt strangely familiar while Tezuka, grasped the situation quickly, straight away asked the children to show where the 'ne-chans' are. They run as fast as the children can run to the tennis court.

__________________________________________________________

"Do you want more?" Fuji smiled while clasping his finger closely at the tennis racket femininely. "or are you ready to give up?"

The pair behind the net in front of them was panting heavily, both lost their hearing, sight and sense. Yukimura stood beside Fuji and smiled. It was clear who won the game; there weren't a single sweat on the 'girls' side while the both of the 'guys' were dead panned on the court floor. Both 'girls' looked like they were having fun.

Yukimura smiled to Fuji.

"It was nice pairing with you, Fuji-san."

"My pleasure, Yukimura-san."

"It's no wonder you are called 'tensai'."

"Well, the same goes to you, you live up to your title to, The Child of God."

Fuji and Yukimura smiled to each other. But they were happy too fast; the other 3 punk suddenly came near to them and tried to catch them.

Fuji was quick; he smashed his racket to the nearest guy and made a full blow. He went flying up to 4 meters behind. But Yukimura wasn't that quick, and one of the guys caught him. Learned from experience that Yukimura is weaker, they aimed for him. Well, Yukimura's title was obtained from his skill and not his strength.

"Yukimura!" Fuji shouted. "Let him go, you bas**rds!"

"Hahahaha!" the guys laughed loudly. "Don't ever try to move or she will be hurt."

"Fuji-san… it's ok, I am fine." Yukimura, strangely calm, smiled to Fuji. Fuji believed him straight away and fell silent. Suddenly, out of the blue, Yukimura smashed his tennis racket holder to the crotch of the guy who was holding him.

"AIUUUUEO!" The guy screamed loudly. He was holding dearly to the area between his legs. Yukimura chuckled. "I am sorry… I lost the control of my handle."

Fuji moved to get Yukimura. He hit the last guy easily with his racket. That guy was blown 5 meters away.

"are you ok?"

"Yes, I am. Well… it's a pity they thought they could beat us with tennis."

Fuji smiled. "Yes. Especially with rackets in our hands." They looked at each other and laughed happily.

"are you ok?" suddenly Fuji heard the voice he always loves to hear. Tezuka was running towards them.

"Tezuka! Here!" Fuji waved happily to his boyfriend. Tezuka, followed by Sanada, ran faster to their lover's place.

"what… hh… Happened?!" Tezuka asked Fuji between his breaths.

"Some guys asked us to play tennis with them. It's fine. They're weak." Fuji smiled. Tezuka touched Fuji's cheek and smiled too. "I am relieved you are fine."

"Were you worried?" Fuji coyly asked back.

"Yes, very. How can I not?"

Blushed. Fuji could feel his skin blushed to crimson. Tezuka is an honest man… and his statement made him felt really, really… happy. He could believe every single word Tezuka said because he always keeps it true. Tezuka hugged Fuji tightly.

"I know I shouldn't let you be alone even just for a minute. You are really a trouble magnet, Fuji."

""Hey! That's impolite!" Fuji scowled but smiled afterward. "then you need to be by my side every single walking hour."

"Yeah. I don't mind." Tezuka kissed Fuji's temple. "I will… accompany you even in sleeping hour." He quickly and softly added.

Both of them blushed.

Yukimura smiled softly when he watched the romantic session between Tezuka and Fuji. He clutched his fist to his chest. It hurts. He didn't dare to look at Sanada. But the next second, he could feel something enveloped him in his arms. Sanada; still breathless after running; just hugged Yukimura out of reflex. And he held tightly liked he would never let Yukimura go. Yukimura could feel his eyes got wet.

"I am sorry… hhh… I let you… be harassed by these low-lives…" Sanada whispered by Yukimura's ear. "and I am lower than them since I hit you… I am really sorry. Please accept my apologize… and I will stay back. I am not worthy to be your lover anymore, sorry… Yukimura…"

"Sanada!"

"I love you, Yukimura Seiichi. I do. I know I have no right to say it now, but I…"

Yukimura couldn't control himself anymore. He pulled Sanada's collar (it never looked good again after that) quickly and touched Sanada's lips with his.

"Hmm…" Sanada was silenced by the kiss. The words he was going to speak out was blocked by Yukimura's lips. They locked together for some time until Yukimura broke the link.

"Sorry… I forgot to breathe…"

"me too." Sanada smiled. Both of their lips are swollen. But they looked contempt, and Yukimura smiled.

"I decide who is worthy as my lover. And I know you do. I was wrong too, I was so childish. Sorry, I made you angry."

"Nothing to forgive anymore…"

They hugged. But Sanada was surprised by a hand tapping his shoulder.

"Hey, you! You think you can just go, huh? Your woman had made us like this! Pay back…." The voice trailed as the punk who tapped Sanada's shoulder was stunned by the look on Sanada's face. Sanada tightened his grip on Yukimura's waist while starring dangerously at the punk.

"You dare to touch him, didn't you?" he sounded like a tiger, ready to growl.

"I… well… I didn't…"

"He touched me, Sanada." Yukimura smiled the angel smile. "And I hate it."

Sanada looked really dangerous right now. The punk wannabes are scared now.

____________________________________________________________

"Thank you for today."

Sanada smiled to Tezuka and Fuji, who were still stunned to see the action Sanada just made. He was good in Kendo and martial arts; in no time those punk were send unconscious around the court.

"No, we should say that ourself." Fuji smiled, recovered from the shock. Tezuka nodded. They went to return the rented rackets and balls, and parted their way there.

A bond has been created between Seigaku and Rikkai.

When Sanada and Yukimura were out of sight, Fuji and Tezuka let go their breath together.

"Remind me not to fight with Sanada outside the court." Tezuka whispered. Fuji laughed and kissed his lover's cheek. "you are really cute, sometimes."

"You are the one who is cute, Fuji. Although you can be tiresome sometimes…"

"Me? Tiresome?"

"well, not really…" Tezuka tried to close his mouth. But it was too late.

"I was happy with today's date until you say that." Fuji pouted again.

"Eh… Fuji?"

"I want another date. I demand another one." Fuji stared at Tezuka's eyes.

"But! I have tried so hard with today's date and even asked Inui and sacrificing Kaidoh to him…"

"…INUI?????" Fuji looked really angry now.

"I… I mean… no…"

"So you cheated this time, huh? What did you get from him?"

"…err… basically just advices about places and uh…"

"what?"

"and I am entitled for a kiss… do I?" Tezuka whispered to Fuji. Fuji blushed.

"Inui… said that?"

"Yes."

"… The maybe yes. Since you have worked hard for today…" Fuji smiled. "come, look down."

Tezuka put down his face, but their nose hits each other before their lips. They were stunned for a moment and laughed. The next minute, they locked their lips too.

The date went well.

_____________________________________________________________

"Sanada, why are your hands so cold?"

"I… I am nervous, Yukimura."

"Why?"

"You… wouldn't get pregnant if we kissed right?"

"…" Yukimura didn't know what he should do. Should he laugh or be insulted?

"Sanada, let me tell you 2 thing: kissing do not resort to pregnancy and I am a male. We are both male. Sorry about that."

"Oh… then Renji was right…"

"Renji? What about Renji?"

"He told me that you wouldn't get pregnant from sitting together too long with me."

"…you asked Renji? When?"

"Yesterday…"

"About what?" Yukimura sounded really dangerous now.

"… about the date…"

Yukimura sighed. Sanada was read to apologize when Yukimura smiled softly. "Why don't you ask me next time? Isn't it better if you asked me what I want?"

"…Ok."

"I love you and your awkward self. I love you, Sanada Genichirou."

Sanada smiled crookedly. They hold each other's hand until the station.

END

OH, I REALLY END IT! I DID IT! IT HAS BEEN SO LONG… TIRED. PHEW!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!

CAN I ASK THE REVIEW FOR THE WHOLE STORY PLEASE?

COMMENT CRITIC MUMBLING ANYTHING I WILL ACCEPT.

How about the pairing of Ichigo X Ishida? I love when they have those 'funny-but-sweet' moments!


End file.
